


Wario and Waluigi's Stupid Day

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Butts, Crack, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fire, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Sports, Stupidity, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Wario and Waluigi's Stupid Day

Toadette farting was a common occurrence, with the flatulent mushroom girl ripping ass while both Wario and Waluigi were playing tennis with each other on a clay court in the middle of the Waluigi Stadium when suddenly Waluigi got hungry so he pulled out a taco and took some garlic Wario had on him, sprinkling it on the taco when suddenly a blue warp portal appeared. Waluigi munched on the garlic topped taco as he noticed, with Wario wiggling his butt to a tune he was humming to himself as he opened his eyes and saw the portal. Toadette kept letting loose eggy toots as she was rubbing her fart factory of a rear with both of her hands in arousal, her constant fart gas puffing up her smelly fart filled pooped pants.

"Wah?" Wario and Waluigi gawked in disbelief as it sucked in all the gold coins Wario had collected (with them being to the sides of the tennis court), which caused Wario to panic as he tried getting his coins back.

"Oh my!" Toadette exclaimed above her bassy farts as she placed both of her hands on her face, with her stinky fart fumes also getting sucked in by the portal that suddenly appeared (which was somewhat good since her farts smelled like rotten eggs).

Watching Wario panic, Waluigi stripped off his purple clothing as he then danced fabulously to destroy the warp portal, which sucked itself away into nonexistence as things went back to normal in the sports themed stadium... until a volcano emerged in the middle of their tennis course and erupted a large amount of red hot flames.

"Agh! What is happening!?" Wario exclaimed as he was suddenly caught on fire, flailing his arms about as he screamed, his yellow shirt and purple overalls burning up.

"Eep! This was a bad day to have bean burritos!" Toadette yelped as she saw her farting big butt catch on fire from her stinky deep pitched flatulence.

"No! Not my tennis court!" Waluigi gasped in horror as his clay tennis court was burning up by the lava that was slowly spilling out of the volcano, grabbing a bag full of green fuzzy tennis balls and chucking them into the lava as an attempt to stop it, with it not doing much.

Eventually, Waluigi decided the way to stop this problem was to go on an adventure, using his tornado ability to douse the flames off the crispy Wario (who turned into a pile of ash) and the gassy Toadette as they left his burning stadium, with him weeping as he watched the volcano continuing to erupt, with Wario attempting to comfort him as he was still burnt up, with Toadette farting her best to cheer him up using her tuba poots.


End file.
